


Under your spell...Kind of?

by CraftyTonshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collector Kindaichi, Fluff, Iwa-chan is also hopeless, Kindaichi is a hopeless bean, Kunimi is in doubt, M/M, Potion-maker Kunimi, Slight Angst?, They own a business together, Witch AU, love potions, someone protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi
Summary: Kunimi is the local potion's maker, and we a very flustered and desperate Senpai comes to him in need of a love potion, things go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, I've been sitting on this piece for like a month? It was originally supposed to be posted in the Haikyuuween series, but well. My laptop busted, and typing on a phone is very very very frustrating so it kinda fell off. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less <3.
> 
> p.s.: thanks @carissathepanda for the title, you are a life savior fam, also for editing this.

_“Please Kunimi just this once, we all know you’re the best at potions.”_ Iwaizumi was practically on his knees in front of Kunimi. Akira sighed, his thin fingers pressing into his temples. Why was someone a year older than him, someone who has been in the coven way longer than him begging for a love potion to be made? Oh right, because his senpai couldn’t buck up the courage to ask Oikawa if he had feelings for him himself, so he needed a love potion (To do what Akira had no idea, both knew they didn’t work, but here’s to false hope?) Another sigh left pink lips that were pulled into a thin line; it was either he do it or listen to his elder moan about his disgusting love for Oikawa. 

 

 _“Fine Iwaizumi-san I will brew you up a love potion. You have to promise that if things go wrong you're gonna take full blame. Got it?”_ All he got from the other male was a sharp nod and an excited wave goodbye. Turning sharply on his heels, he ran a shaky hand through short black hair. Karma was going to get him good for this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _“Now just add the lavender and sugar. Oh crap, I forgot to get a bottle.”_ Akira got up slowly, the pendants around his neck jingling softly against his shirt and chest. Incense floated in small smoky clouds around the room, the candles that were lit all around the room reflected softly off the many scrying mirrors and wind chimes. Walking slowly around the worn cast iron cauldron placed on a table in the center of his work room, he scanned for an empty bottle. So many orders had come in lately all his bottles were used and had gone off with their respective clients.

 

He didn’t have the resources to waste a bottle on some stupid fake love potion. Still it wasn’t like he could ask his clients to bring back the bottles, most of them weren’t regulars. He had a few regulars yes, seeing as he was one of the only witches in the coven that could produce potions. He gripped the glass bottle tightly, he seriously was going to give his Senpai a fake love potion? Never ever in the time he worked with potions has a love one worked, trust when he says that he had tried. 

 

Turning off the flame under the cauldron to let the **“potion”** simmer and then eventually cool, Akira added red and blue food coloring. Watching as the water turned a deep purple he chuckled, oh boy, Iwaizumi-san is going to be mad when he finds out this is fake. When the potion was cool enough Akira funneled in the fluid carefully, once it was full he added his signature black cork to the top and placed it down next to all the other finished orders. 

 

_“Akira, I’m home!”_

 

Akira shivered at the sound of his childhood friend and long time secret crush, Yuutarou Kindaichi. Willing away the red blush that was threatening to expand across his face, he waved his friend into the shop that sat at the bottom of their shared house. _“Ahh Yuutarou, welcome home. How was your day? Oh the potion you wanted is ready! It’s on the counter if you want to grab it.”_ Akira watches as Yuutarou steps slowly down the stairs and into the potion room. 

 

 _“Thanks Akira, I’m glad to be home. It was just rough today, I don’t want to go picking herbs for a long time. But knowing our clients I’ll be back at it again in a few days,”_ he chuckled softly rubbing his face with his hands. At the mention of the potion Yuutarou’s face spread out into a wide smile, _“Ahh, I’m surprised you got it done on time.”_

 

Akira stuck his tongue out at his friend, and hissed.

 

_“Thank you though, how much should I pay you?”_

 

Akira hissed again waving his left hand dismissively, _“When have I ever charged your for potions? No matter the complexity, we do run the shop together after all.”_ His childhood friend nodded and silently walked over to the potions, grabbing one. Holding up a dark purple potion Yuutarou took his leave, walking up the stairs and into the first floor of the house.

 

Two seconds later, the wooden door to his shop slammed open as a huffing and tired Iwaizumi rushed in. Yawning softly, Akira watched as his senpai straightened his shirt dusting fake dirt off himself trying to act casual. After a quick exchange of words, the nervous man left with fake love potion in hand and a excited look on his face. Akira blinked slowly, trying to remember what potion he grabbed to give to Iwaizumi. Was it the second to the last one or the last one? Pouting he turned hurriedly sprinting up the stairs, across the living space and to the open doorway of his friend. The friend who had pressed the open end of the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, downing the potion in one big swig. 

 

 _“Yuutarou wait!”_ Akira outstretched his hand to late as curious eyes paused onto his panicked form. 

 

 _“What the hell is wrong Akira? By the way it tasted like crap, you used way too much lavender.”_ His heart sank deep into his stomach his knees went weak as he clutched onto the doorframe for support. He didn’t have the heart to tell his best friend that he had just drank a fake love potion. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _“What do you mean you gave me the wrong potion!?”_ barked a loud voice in Akira’s ear, of course he had to tell Iwaizumi that he had paid for the wrong potion. Iwaizumi sighed shakily on the other end. Akira could tell that he was running a hand through his spiked hair in frustration. _“Well Oikawa already drank it, I slipped it into nightly coffee. What kinda potion was it anyways?”_

 

A nervous chuckle left the younger's mouth, Kindaichi always got potions to keep him awake for 3 days. He used it during busy seasons and finals weeks. Since it was the second week of October and Samhain was around the corner they usually had an increase of business. _“It was a sleep deprivation potion. Look Kindaichi uses them all the time, so it’s perfectly safe. I’ll refund your money, I’m sorry about the mix up Iwaizumi-san.”_

 

Another sigh and a gruff thank you was all the response he got, the person on the other end hanging up the call. Akira had a massive headache all he had done since last night was sit at his stool and look emptily into his cauldron. Wondering to himself if he should actually tell Kindaichi that he was given the wrong potion, certainly he would know when he fell asleep after 3 hours of studying. 

 

Akira groaned, he swore up and down that the love potion was a fake, hoping to whatever god was listening that by some sudden miracle that he created one that would work. Oh lord he really hoped. Yawning softly he walked up to his room to pass out for a couple hours, the fear disappeared as he slowly fell into a dream. 

 

Blinking his eyes slowly open, he lazily turned over to look at his clock. He had only slept a couple hours, the crick in his neck was the cause of his waking. Rolling his neck slowly his stomach grumbled, oh that's right he forgot to eat last night too. Slowly shuffling to the kitchen a delicious smell greeting his nostrils. Kindaichi was cooking, he thanked the gods because Kindaichi was an excellent cook. Akira only had the patience to cook stove top ramen most days, so cooking a full meal was rare. 

 

 _“What's for dinner Yuutarou?”_ Akira smiled as he took a seat at the table, looking at the stack of order he needed to finish. 

 

Kindaichi had a soft smile on his face, as he wiped his hands on his apron, _“Nothing fancy just curry,”_ Akira noticed the tone of his voice was softer, shrugging it off as content he looked backed down at his pile humming an agreement to the food. 

 

As they sat down to eat everything seemed to go as usual, they kept the talk light while they looked over orders and inventory lists and shoved their faces with the home cooked meal. What threw Akira off was that Yuutarou was staring at him. Everytime Akira would even move his head a little he would hear the other flinch, but go back to his staring. They finished up, Kunimi taking the duty of cleaning the dishes as usual. Hearing Kindaichi shuffle away without a word, he sighed, dinner was awkward. Akira wasn’t sure what the problem was, maybe Kindaichi was upset about something and he didn’t want to talk about it. Kageyama probably pissed him off again, like always. What was he going to do with those two, he finished cleaning and headed downstairs to get working on his orders.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuutarou was nervous, running a hand through his wet un-spiked hair and letting out a shaky breath. He was hiding out in their shared bathroom, trying to calm his speeding heart from breaking out of his chest. He openly tried to flirt with Akira, while he sat there almost paralyzed his friend seemed un-phased. Maybe the “I will stare at you with bedroom eyes” method wasn’t the best. Damn Oikawa-san for giving him shitty advice. He needed to try again, he didn’t eavesdrop on Akira and Iwaizumi for nothing he needed this to work. He needed to perfect the flirting and act like the “love” potion worked. Maybe then, even if it was a little far fetched he would get Kunimi to confess. Snorting he opened the door softly, looking around and in rooms for his friend. He must be working right? 

 

Even though he was trying to be quiet to not disturb Akira, the last step creaked making Kunimi look up momentarily. Smiling softly he took a seat next to him, staring at the mixture in the cauldron. _“Having fun Akira? Looks like you're struggling a bit.”_

 

The shorter of the two looked up from his book, sighing softly. _“I may be a good potions maker, but sometimes the magic just doesn’t work ya know?”_ Akira looked frazzled, a hand running down his face to rub his chin. _“Doesn’t help that the client wants it tomorrow morning, early tomorrow morning.”_

 

Seeing an opening, Kindaichi looked into Akira’s eyes smiling softly as he pulled his friend into a hug. Rubbing his neck softly as he pulled away, _“I want to help... p-please let me try!”_ Warmth covered his cheeks quickly he looked down at the book Akira shifting in his seat uncomfortably. After studying the book and asking questions Yuutarou shouted, _“You missed the Frankincense! Akira you forgot to light the Frankincense!!!”_

 

He smiled widely as he put his head back, god he was exhausted. Akira murmured a thank you and shot a smile towards him. 

 

Before leaving, Yuutarou ran a hand through Akira’s hair shakily, tucking the strands behind his ear, and wished him luck on the rest of the potions. Bolting upstairs and into his room he sat on the floor leaning against his door heart beating fast out of his chest. Weakly getting up and sluggishly stepping to his bed Kindaichi fell into a deep sleep. 

 

The average love potion was rumored to last only a week, Yuutarou had only that time to try to woo Kunimi and oh boy he was failing. It was day three and all Yuutarou had gotten from his friend were some worried glances and a few ‘are-you-okay’s. Yuutarou was seriously bad at all this flirting business and every conversation with Oikawa made him more and more worried about his chances of success. He really needed to stop asking advice from a man who won't even confess his own feelings. Despite his feelings of giving up he carried on throughout the week, leaving small caresses and shamelessly bad flirting in his wake.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was just another afternoon for Akira, when the door to his shop rang. Looking up, he saw Iwaizumi walking slowly towards him. _“I want another potion, this time no mess-ups. I want a love potion by tomorrow morning.”_

 

Akira stood there silently, his face was probably blank but he just nodded as Iwaizumi left with a slam of the door. The...love..potion. The love potion. THE LOVE POTION! What the actual fuck was Yuutarou doing, is that why he has been touchy? Love potions aren’t real, what the fuck. Yuutarou Kindaichi was messing with him for a full fucking week?

 

He casually got up walking up the stairs, and to his childhood friend’s room. Knocking loudly on the door, he heard a grunt followed by some shuffling. Once the taller male opened the door, the anger boiled up on Kunimi and overflowed like a cauldron on max heat. _“What the actual fuck Yuutarou, did you think I wouldn’t notice you’ve been playing with me for a whole week. **A WHOLE WEEK.** Some friend you are, playing with me like that.” _Akira watched as Yuutarou’s face twisted settling into a frown, as he listened to his roommate yell. 

_“You think I don’t know the love potions don’t exist! What was your aim, if you have feelings for me be a god damn man and tell me already. Stop acting like that stupid potion was real.”_ Gasping Akira stepped back realizing that yes, he had just yelled at his best friend and yes, he was blushing like crazy. A hand snaked up his arm as Kindaichi looked deep in his eyes, his own face covered in red warmth.

 

 _“I did know the potion was fake, I was listening on you and senpai’s conversation. I was too shy to tell you flat out so, I wanted to use this to get closer. Guess it was a shitty plan.”_ Yuutarou frowned, _“I do like you though Akira. I’ve liked you for so long, I would even say I love you.”_ Tilting his face down and to the right Kindaichi pressed his lips softly onto the stunned Akira, who after a few seconds returned the kiss shyly. Pulling away, Akira smiled, _“I love you too.”_


End file.
